Cersei Lannister
Cersei Lannister, later known as Cersei Tyrell, was the widow of Robert I Baratheon and later the wife of Lord Willas Tyrell. With Robert, she was Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and fathered three heirs that were secretly her own brother's children; Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. With Willas, she was Lady of Highgarden and bore him Tyrell heirs. Following Robert's death and the death of her son Joffrey and father Tywin, Cersei soon became regent to her son Tommen I Baratheon and oversaw Littlefinger's removal of the Faith Militant. When her son died, the Great Council of 303 AC convened, and later saw Petyr I Baelish rise to King. When the now former Queen Cersei was sent back to Casterly Rock, she would become increasingly less stable, believing her brother Jaime to have betrayed her for his companion Brienne of Tarth and that the Dornish have killed Myrcella and replaced her with her decoy, Rosamund Lannister. She would go so far as to attack her own cousin over these beliefs when informed of a marriage arranged for her. Even when seeing Myrcella herself at her own wedding, Cersei still believed these delusions. Her children with Willas Tyrell would go on to carry the line of House Tyrell, an irony considering how deeply Cersei had come to hate the roses of the Reach. History Exile of the Faith Militant (301 AC) It was Cersei, then still Queen Regent for her son the Boy King, who brought Petyr Baelish back into the fold of the capital as Master of Coin. He came with promises of dispelling the Faith Militant, a movement that had risen to prominence lately. Baelish would deliver on what was promised and would exile the militant to Essos. Great Council (303 AC) Main Article: Great Council of 303 AC Following the death of her last son in 303 AC, Cersei began a slow and sad decline in both power and state of mind. She was enraged to see her brother Jaime with Brienne of Tarth during the proceedings and believed him to have finally betrayed her fully. Embroiled in her rage, she did not even spare the time to see her own daughter Myrcella Baratheon, who was present and a candidate for the throne. With the subsequent crowning of Petyr I Baelish, Cersei was sent back to Casterly Rock by her cousin Martyn, who had assumed control of the house in the wake of Jaime's seeming disappearance. Queen No Longer (303 AC - 305 AC) Now merely a former Queen, Cersei became hostile to many of the Rock's denizens upon arrival and nursed both a broken heart and wounded pride. She would send countless letters to Myrcella in Dorne, now obsessed with her last living child. When they went unanswered, Cersei swore that House Martell had killed her daughter and that she had been replaced with Rosamund Lannister, her lady-in-waiting. Cersei's aunt, Genna Frey but a Lannister by birth, would eventually come to stay at Casterly Rock for a time to try and recuperate her niece. She had been betrothed to Lord Willas Tyrell of Highgarden, and needed the kindness of a maternal figure to try and prepare herself for her second marriage. The Rose and the Lion (305 AC - Death) Joined as one in 305 AC, Cersei took the name Tyrell as she wed Willas Tyrell in splendour. Myrcella, and her betrothed Prince Tristan of Dorne, did come for the ceremonies, but the sight of her 'dead' daughter sent Cersei into hysterics, with Olenna Tyrell suggesting the Dornish retinue avoid the newlyweds. Cersei would give her husband at least one child before passing herself. This line would be the future legacy of House Tyrell. Legacy The former Queen Cersei's lineage lives in both her descendants in Dorne and in the Reach, through her daughter Myrcella and her children with House Tyrell. Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander